El príncipe mestizo y una noche de Halloween
by HarukaChihiro
Summary: Un Halloween trágico para cierta familia.


**Hola =D soy Haruka y bienvenidos a no solo mi primer fanfic one-shot sobre el universo de Harry Potter sino también a mi segundo fanfic oficial en el sitio ¡Yay!**

 **Se trata de una... especie de adaptación? Creo que sería... de la película Halloween, la primera. Se me ocurrió después de venir leyendo varios fanfics angst/hurt de mi personaje favorito 3 Severus Snape 3 y pasar un finde mirando pelis de terror viejas je je Sé que es algo arriesgado** **y medio raro y aun tengo una historia que terminar de otro fandom que no tiene nada que ver, cof, auto spam, cof (estoy trabajando en ello) pero si no me lo sacó de la cabeza pronto no va a dejar de picarme la mente, así que decidí escribir lo que me venga en gana y si no les gusta ME VALE! Nah, mentira ;-) su opinión me importa.**

 **Además es un one-shot, así que no tengo que pensar en como va a seguir je je (^_-) aunque todavía me estoy planteando la posibilidad de hacer una historia más larga, todo depende de el recibimiento que tenga y de las ganas que tenga mi cerebro de pensar como seguir :P**

 **... Y del tiempo libre de trabajo y obligaciones humanas que tenga...**

 **Pero bueno, mejor vamos con la historia que es a lo que vinieron.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a una señora rubia llamada J. K. Rowling, que obviamente no soy yo, y la trama esta inspirada en Halloween que pertenece a otro señor que justo ahora no me acuerdo el nombre pero que tampoco soy yo :) solo escribo porque no tengo amigos con los que ocupar mi tiempo libre :'( xD**

 **Aviso: Esta historia contiene violencia, sangre y descripción de escenas medio gore (no taaan buenas como algunas otras historias) por algo esta marcada como M.**

 **Here we go...**

Un niño con un traje de payaso regresaba a casa después de haber pasado la noche de Halloween pidiendo dulces con dos hermanas del barrio.

Su traje era azul y rojo, algo viejo y gastado, un regalo de la Sra Evans, una vecina de su familia, quien se lo había regalado luego de descubrir que su madre no tenía el dinero necesario para conseguirle uno nuevo, apenas para sobrevivir día a día. Pero para el pequeño, era mejor que nada, y se lo había demostrado dedicándole la sonrisa más agradecida que alguien como él pudiera esbozar al recibirlo.

Venía también con una máscara de payaso, una que aún llevaba puesta cubriendo su rostro con mechones de cabello negro cayendo a ambos lados de su cabeza.

El jovencito se despidió de las niñas, dedicándole una sonrisa más cariñosa a la niña de cabello rojo fuego que a la mayor, quien lo único que había hecho todo el tiempo era quejarse de tener que haber ido con ellos en vez de con sus amigos. Él ignoró su comportamiento y agitó la mano en saludo hacia las niñas, dándoles la espalda luego de unos momentos para comenzar a caminar hacia su propia casa.

En sus manos llevaba una bolsa repleta de dulces, el botín de la noche, aunque fue gracias a la pelirroja que habían podido conseguir tanto, pues su hermana no estaba en el mejor humor como para sonreír y él no era la persona más admirada en el barrio, su padre y su familia eran infamemente conocidos y no por ser la mejor familia, y la gente generalmente huía de él y le prohibían a sus hijos jugar con él, razón por la cual su única amiga era esa niña. Lily llamaba la atención adonde quiera que estuvieran, sus brillantes ojos verdes y su preciosa sonrisa opacando todo lo demás, nadie podía decir que no a esa niña perfecta, y las bolsas de todos habían sido cargadas hasta el tope.

Eran muchos dulces para un solo niño, más aún para uno que estaba poco o nada acostumbrado a tanta azúcar. Tal vez lo mejor sería comer algunos y guardar el resto para más tarde. Él sabía que no iba a disfrutar de tantos dulces más adelante, así que sería mejor buscar un lugar donde guardarlos e ir consumiéndolos de a poco.

Estaba a pocos metros de su casa, aun pensando en un buen sitio para esconder su botín cuando el repentino y familiar ruido de vidrios quebrandose seguido de enfurecidos gritos masculinos y aterrorizados llantos femeninos rompió su hilo de pensamiento, haciéndolo alzar la cabeza de un tirón.

El pequeño niño suspiró frustrado, toda la alegría y la emoción de esa noche abandonándolo con esa exhalación, sus hombros cayendo en derrota mientras su buen humor se desvanecía.

No necesitaba ser un genio o más grande para saber lo que estaba pasando ahí dentro. Él lo había vivido ya las veces suficientes para estar acostumbrado y resignado.

Sus padres estaban teniendo otra violenta pelea sobre algo insignificante, estaba seguro. Con Tobias Snape en estado de ebriedad, incluso el solo hecho de hacer mucho ruido al respirar podía costarte un ojo morado o un par de costillas rotas.

Lo más sensato y razonable en esa situación sería correr hacia la casa de un vecino y pedir que llamara a la policía porque su padre estaba atacando a su madre. Pero en ese vecindario a nadie le importaba mucho lo que ocurría dentro de la residencia Snape. Y las veces en que el pequeño hijo del matrimonio había conseguido que la Sra Evans trajera a la policía, poco habían podido hacer ya que su madre se negaba a denunciar a su marido o ser llevada a un hospital.

Lo peor venía cuando los oficiales se marchaban sin más que una mirada de lástima hacia el niño. Entonces, Tobias se pondría de un humor mucho peor, descargando toda su furia en el frágil y delgado niño que llevaba su sangre pero que le importaba tan poco.

Otra botella haciéndose añicos contra la pared lo sacó de sus recuerdos, y el jovencito observó hacia la descuidada casa en la que vivía.

Sabía que debía entrar en algún momento, no podía quedarse toda a noche ahí afuera, pero trataba de alargar el momento lo más posible, al menos hasta que las cosas se calmaran.

Resoplo con desdén ante sus propios pensamientos. Las cosas nunca se calmaban del todo. Era siempre la misma historia. Su padre se emborrachaba, se volvía violento y comenzaba a gritar a su madre. Eileen le reclamaba en cambio en un arranque de valentía, y terminaba con los ojos hinchados y negros y el cuerpo cubierto de golpes y moretones. Luego corría arriba, se encerraba en el cuarto y lloraba toda la noche hasta la mañana siguiente. Entonces, ambos despertarían y seguirían con su vida como si todo estuviera bien, hasta que su padre volviera a perder el control y se enfureciera de nuevo, y todo empezara otra vez.

Las cosas nunca se calmaban, solo se quedaban estáticas.

El infierno nunca terminaba.

Era frustrante.

Era molesto.

Lo odiaba.

Los odiaba.

Él odiaba a su padre por ser un mal esposo y un horrible padre.

Él odiaba a su madre por haberse casado con ese monstruo muggle, por dejar que el la maltratara a su gusto sin intentar defenderse cuando tenía de su parte la magia y no mover ni un dedo cuando su hijo se convertía en el receptor de la ira de Tobias.

Los odiaba por no ser para nada como los Evans. Ellos se amaban entre sí y amaban a sus hijas, incluso si la más grande no era la niña más agradable.

Los odiaba por ni siquiera hacer el intento de ser normales y ocuparse de que al menos tuviera algo de comer y ropas menos... andrajosas.

Los odiaba por hacerlo tener que enfrentarse a las crueles burlas de los otros niños que no desaprovechavan oportunidad para ridiculizarlo debido a su familia, sus ropas y su pobreza.

La mano que sostenía la bolsa llena de dulces había endurecido su agarre sin que el niño se diera cuenta de ello. Tanta era la fuerza que sus nudillos se habían vuelto más blancos y la circulación parecía haberse detenido. Su otra mano colgando a un lado de su cuerpo se había vuelto un puño apretado e igual de pálido.

Los dientes se le endurecieron hasta el punto de comenzar a agrietarse si fuera posible, sus ojos se convirtieron en frías rendijas negras.

Todo detrás de una máscara desgastada.

Se quedó en la misma posición como si hubiera sido congelado, su acelerada respiración rompiendo el silencio de la noche y su cuerpo temblando con la furia que iba acumulándose en su interior y que su hirviente sangre transportaba a través de su cuerpo, y su magia chispeando sin control a su alrededor, haciendo levitar la basura y el polvo que cubría la calle.

Se quedó allí, pegado al suelo con su ahora vacía, distante y fría mirada puesta en la puerta de aquella horrenda casa, hasta que los gritos, el llanto y el destrozo de botellas finalmente se detuvieron.

Entonces, el niño cerró los ojos, intentando domar su magia para evitar crear un caos que solo le traería problemas con su padre, y cuando se hubo calmado lo suficiente, comenzó a caminar calmadamente hacia la puerta, abriéndola con silenciosos movimientos y cerrándola tras él con la misma tranquilidad, ni siquiera un crack o chirrido que delatara su llegada e ingreso.

Con pasos silentes se dirigió hacia la sala de estar. Su padre estaba desparramado sobre el sillón como un gato grande y gordo, varias botellas vacías de alcohol desperdigadas a su alrededor en el suelo y sobre la mesita frente al sillón. Fragmentos de más botellas rotas desparramados por el piso.

El pequeño habría arrugado la nariz en asco detrás de su máscara ante la imagen. Pero en ese momento su rostro permaneció totalmente impasible.

Los ojos de Tobías estaban cayendo, el cansancio era evidente en ellos, estaba peleando por no caer dormido mientras un partido de fútbol era transmitido por la tv.

Ni siquiera notó a su hijo mientras este pasaba tras él en dirección a la cocina, con pasos tan precisos y silenciosos que parecía deslizarse más bien que caminar.

Con movimientos igual de lentos y silentes, el niño, después de un parsimonioso escaneo de la habitación, abrió uno de los cajones, y con una mirada rápida lo cerró, no encontrando lo que buscaba. Después abrió otro, y sus ojos brillaron demenciales fugazmente antes de que el brillo se disipara tan rápido como había llegado. El jovencito metió la mano en el cajón y cerró sus dedos alrededor del mango de un enorme cuchillo de carnicero, sacándolo de su lugar e inspeccionando su metálico destello bajo la poca luz proveniente de la sala de estar sin expresión alguna a la vez que volvía a cerrar el cajón sin hacer el más minúsculo sonido.

Lentamente, bajó su brazo y se dio la vuelta, regresando donde se encontraba su padre con su mano aferrada al cuchillo.

Se detuvo detrás del sillón donde el hombre dormitaba, sus vacíos ojos clavados en la parte posterior de su cabeza. En un calmado movimiento, dejó la bolsa de dulces en el polvoso suelo junto a él, y volvió a erguirse, alzando la mano derecha donde sus dedos estaban aferrados alrededor de la empuñadura.

Dio un paso adelante. Luego otro. Y otro. Y uno más. Se mantuvo caminando hasta estar a solo pulgadas de distancia de su maloliente e inmundo padre.

Podía oír sus suaves ronquidos, su cabeza había caído a un lado, exponiendo su grueso cuello. Mirando directamente a su piel, podía ver la vena palpitando constante con cada latido de su sucio y podrido corazón.

Pulsando con sangre roja y caliente que impulsaba su vida, que hacía posible que su corazón latiera, que su aliento llenara sus pulmones, que su cerebro funcionara.

Bueno, apenas.

Sangre que se podía verter con un solo corte de una cuchilla afilada, vida que se podía tomar con un solo movimiento rápido con un cuchillo.

Su propio corazón comenzó a bombear más rápido al pensarlo, su respiración comenzó a ser irregular y profunda, más rápida. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar con magia contenida, las botellas más cercanas a él se alzaron unos centímetros en el aire, su cabello negro ondeó suavemente. Gotas de sudor perlaban su frente, sus ojos se crisparon, sus dedos izquierdos se flexionaron varias veces.

Y se abalanzó hacia el hombre que dormía, con su brazo levantado y el cuchillo listo.

Su padre se despertó de repente, sintiendo el terrible dolor ardiente en su garganta. Sus brazos se levantaron, sacudiéndose desesperadamente en el aire mientras luchaba por detener el ataque, pero fue en vano porque después de que el cuchillo hubiera terminado de deslizarse a lo largo de su cuello, cortando la piel, la carne y las venas y cubriendo su ropa con sangre, su afilada hoja se dirigió a su pecho, hundiéndose una y otra vez en sus órganos vitales.

Su cuerpo se fue volviendo demasiado débil, y sus brazos cayeron flojamente a cada lado. Trató de hablar, de gritar, de pedir ayuda, de rogar misericordia. Pero la sangre se acumulaba en su garganta, sonidos borboteantes salían de su boca en lugar de palabras mientras la sangre y la vida abandonaban su cuerpo. Trataba de respirar pero sus pulmones no estaban absorbiendo oxígeno, poco a poco dejaban de funcionar. Manchas negras comenzaron a bailar locamente alrededor de su visión.

Lo último que sus aterrados ojos vieron antes de que todo se tornara negro para siempre fue la mirada inexpresiva y gélida de los ojos negros de su hijo mientras este alejaba el arma homicida de él.

La repentina corriente de energía abruptamente se detuvo, las botellas cayeron de vuelta en su sitio con ruidos secos, pero no se quebraron porque no habían caído de muy alto.

El pequeño se quedó allí, de pie, ojeando con ojos grandes a su trabajo. La sangre había dejado de caer hacía rato. Ahora estaba derramada y secándose sobre toda la ropa de su padre. El cuchillo aun estaba fuertemente empuñado en su mano, la sangre resbalando sobre la hoja, empapando el mango y su mano.

Su dulce olor a cobre fluyendo a lo largo del aire, filtrándose a través de sus narices, llenando sus pulmones. Sus ojos negros se cerraron mientras respiraba profundamente, absorbiendo todo ese tentador olor metálico.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, la respiración se le aceleró de nuevo, sus costillas se sintieron como una prisión para sus pulmones, su propia sangre ardiente bombeó dolorosa dentro de sus venas. Podía sentir cada latido martillando su pecho, podía escucharla correr por sus oídos, enviando una descarga de adrenalina que se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

Se sentía tan bien, lo hacía sentir tan fuerte, tan poderoso, tanto en control de todo y de todos.

Se sintió indestructible.

A pesar de su pequeño cuerpo y complexión delgada.

Se sintió imparable.

Sus sentidos se inundaron con la cantidad de adrenalina presionando contra su cráneo, martillando dolorosamente en sus sienes. Un sonido de estática le ensordecio los oídos, haciéndolo incapaz de oír nada excepto su corazón bombeado y su respiración entrecortada.

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar nuevamente.

Sus dos manos se aferraron con fuerza al cuchillo de carnicero, temblando por la ráfaga de sangre.

No fue suficiente. Había pensado que el verter la sangre de su padre iba a ser suficiente para detener el desastre que era su mente infantil en ese momento, gritándole que siguiera con ese arranque de locura, que buscara más víctimas con quienes desquitarse, para detener las sensaciones que se arrastraban bajo su piel.

Pero no fue así.

Necesitaba detener todo eso ahora antes de que terminara volviéndolo loco.

Necesitaba satisfacer la necesidad de más sangre.

Y sus ojos negros se abrieron de golpe, un vacío de oscuridad otra vez.

Él sabía exactamente dónde encontrarlo.

A pesar de su repentina ansiedad, la posibilidad de olfatear más de ese dulce olor a hierro que se elevaba del cálido líquido rojo envió una ola de alivio y calma a su cuerpo, haciendo que su corazón disminuyera sus galopes y su respiración se calmara.

Se convirtió en un cascarón vacío con los ojos en blanco otra vez, y se giró lentamente para dirigirse a las escaleras, subiendo lentamente cada escalón hacia el piso de arriba, sus pasos completamente silenciosos, hacia la primera puerta a su izquierda.

La abrió sin emitir ningún sonido, y miró dentro. Allí, vio la forma de su madre en la cama.

Eileen estaba profundamente dormida, su cuerpo acurrucado en posición fetal.

Cuando se acercó, su mirada vio rastros secos de lágrimas en sus mejillas blancas, uno de sus ojos estaba completamente ennegrecido, se podían ver moretones cubriendo sus brazos expuestos y el cuello de su delgado cuerpo, y había más debajo de su camisón. Su cabello negro estaba enredado y enmarañado.

Su madre lucia tan pequeña y miserable así, como una muñeca vieja y rota que alguien arroja a la basura porque ya se ha vuelto inservible.

Por un instante, detuvo sus intenciones, solo la observó con empatia y compasión, después de todo, ella era su madre y no era más que otra víctima del monstruo de su padre. Demasiado débil como para hacerle frente a alguien como Tobias y salir victoriosa o ilesa, él siendo más grande y fuerte. Un recuerdo llegó a su mente, de cuando él era más pequeño. No sabía muy bien que había pasado, pero recordaba a su padre gritándole lo inútil y estúpido que era, y amenazandolo con darle una paliza, luego a su madre tratando de intervenir y recibiendo más golpes de su parte. Y después de aquello, la amenaza de marcharse de una buena vez de la casa si ella se atrevía a desafiarlo de nuevo.

Con ojos llorosos e incrédulos, el pequeño había visto a su madre arrodillarse y rogar porque no se fuera, porque no los abandonara. Pero ¿no habría sido eso mejor para ambos? ¿no estarían más seguros y sanos? ¿no tendrían una vida más fácil y tal vez feliz?

Pero no, Eileen no había dejado que se marchara, había estado dispuesta a sufrir maltratos físicos y psicológicos con tal de mantenerlo a su lado, aun a costa de su bienestar y el de su hijo, pensó amargamente.

Y todo porque lo amaba. Era un amor retorcido y loco, uno que él no comprendía, y que la hacia hacer la vista a un lado cuando su hijo recibía insultos o palizas.

Ella lo amaba y no soportaría despertar la mañana siguiente y descubrir a su esposo yaciendo empapado en sangre seca, rígido con la garganta abierta y puñaladas por todo su pecho. Eso le destrozaria su ya de por sí marchito corazón. Peor, descubriría que había sido su hijo el culpable de aquella atrocidad y lo odiaria con todas sus fuerzas por el resto de su vida. Y él no podía permitir eso. Con todo, sentía afecto hacia su mamá, y el solo pensar en esos suaves ojos negros mirándolo con nada más que odio y desprecio y una profunda angustia por la pérdida de su esposo lo llenaba de dolor.

No, su mamá no iba a tener un futuro después de esta noche, iba a hundirse en la depresión, con su marido muerto a manos de su hijo y este último tras las rejas durante el resto de su vida.

Si él no le quitaba la vida, ella lo haría tarde o temprano.

Tenía que salvarla de ese horrible destino.

Era lo menos que podía hacer por su mamá.

Despacio, se acercó a ella por la espalda, sus pasos apenas provocando un débil crujido en la vieja madera. Subió a la cama y gateo hacia ella, observando como su cuerpo subía y bajaba con cada suave respiración.

Se arrodilló tras ella mirándola dormir un momento, antes de alzar lentamente el cuchillo y rápidamente bajarlo con toda su fuerza, la afilada hoja cortando la tela de su vestido, a través de su piel y carne, adentrándose en su cuerpo, la sangre fluyendo desde el corte profundo.

Su madre se despertó de repente, chillando por el dolor abrasador en la espalda. Pero eso no lo detuvo, sino que tomó el cuchillo de su carne, lo levantó y lo enterró de nuevo.

Eileen comenzó a gritar, removiendose y retorciéndose en la oscuridad, luchando por detener a quien fuera que la estaba atacando, pero el cuchillo afilado entraba y salía sin descanso, perforando sus órganos, la sangre manchando su camisón y sábanas.

Desesperada por su vida, giró su cuerpo pero quedó boca arriba en la cama, y el atacante aprovechó para enterrar el cuchillo dentro de su estómago, una, dos, tres veces, perdido en su propia mente, sus oídos resonando ensordecedores, amortiguando los aterrorizados gritos de su madre, ignorante de los objetos volando sin control a su alrededor, del desastre en que se estaba convirtiendo la habitación.

Los gritos de auxilio de Eileen se habían convertido en súplicas de piedad, hasta que su voz se hubo vuelto áspera de gritar, la sangre llenó su boca mientras sus órganos eran desgarrados sin piedad.

Un dolor agonizante se extendió por todo su cuerpo, su fuerza comenzó a desvanecerse, su cuerpo se sentía cada vez más entumecido, su visión comenzaba a nublarse.

Entonces, el cuchillo salió de su esternón por última vez, los objetos que volaban cayeron uno tras otro al suelo, la feroz corriente que se había levantado se detuvo, y la habitación se sumió en un profundo silencio. Segundos después una figura se cernió sobre ella. Con ojos grandes, llenos de lágrimas y miedo, miró al niño de ojos negros y enmascarado, salpicado de su propia sangre, con el pelo negro que le caía sobre la cara.

"Sev ..." ella murmuró en un suspiro ahogado, tragando saliva y ahogándose con su propia sangre "¿Por... qué ...?"

Ella tosió, escupiendo chorros de sangre que se derramaron a su alrededor.

"Te vas a encontrar con él otra vez" fue toda la respuesta que él le dio con voz tranquila y serena.

'Él', pensó ella con confusión, entonces, su oración tuvo sentido, y sus ojos se abrieron aterrorizados

Ella quiso decir algo más pero su fuerza la dejó finalmente.

Su cabeza se inclinó hacia un lado, sangre aun botando de la comisura de sus labios, su mirada vacía se dirigió hacia la nada en su dormitorio.

Su hijo solo la observó mientras sus ojos se nublaban y su respiración dejaba de hacer subir y bajar su pecho.

Después de un rato que pudieron haber sido horas, el muchachito finalmente se bajó de la cama y con una última mirada hacia el cadáver de su madre, salió de la habitación.

Sus piernas lo llevaron por el pasillo hacia las escaleras, todavía sosteniendo el arma homicida, la sangre fresca deslizándose por la hoja para escurrirse sobre su mano, goteando al piso y dejando un rastro tras él mientras bajaba tranquilamente los escalones.

Caminó de nuevo hacia donde había dejado la bolsa con los dulces, se agachó y la tomó.

Justo entonces, la puerta se abrió de un golpe y un par de policías entraron corriendo por ella, dirigiéndose hacia la sala de estar, deteniéndose en sus pasos al ver al niño con el traje y la máscara de payaso empapado de sangre y el cuchillo de carnicero firmemente asido en su mano, y uno de ellos dejando escapar un jadeo de sorpresa cuando descubrió el cadáver del hombre encima del sofá.

Mientras el que había hecho el hallazgo se aproximaba al cuerpo para revisarlo, el otro se acercó al jovencito con cautela, aunque el niño no hizo más que mirarlo fijamente con esos ojos negros que parecían dos abismos.

"Hola pequeño, soy Steve ¿y tú?" preguntó con la voz más amistosa posible

Pero el niño ni se inmutó.

"¿Puedes decirme que pasó aquí?" probó

No quería creer lo que podía deducir por el estado del niño y lo que aferraba en su mano, pero por más que le pesará, tenía que hacerse a la idea de que tal vez el atacante no se tratara de un ladrón como la mujer que había hecho el llamado a la policía había declarado luego de haber oído los gritos de su vecina.

De vuelta, el pequeño permaneció en silencio, aunque Steve podía sentir su fría mirada puesta en él, librando una discusión interna para decidir si iba a contestar o no.

Al final, el niño optó por dar un paso adelante y, ante la mirada atenta y la posición alerta del oficial, pues el niño portaba un enorme cuchillo en su mano, alzó su mano libre y sus dedos se aferraron a la parte inferior de la máscara, lentamente levantándola sobre su cabeza para dejar al descubierto su blanco e infantil rostro, con mechones de cabello negro enmarcandolo y esos ojos inexpresivos devolviendole la mirada.

"No lo sé" declaró el niño, su voz completamente apagada e inexpresiva

Fragmento del periódico local:

 _¡HORROR EN COKEWORTH!_

 _La pasada noche de Halloween, la policía local acudió a una residencia familiar en la calle de la Hilandera alertados por la llamada de una vecina que reportó haber oído gritos desgarradores provenientes de una de las casas._

 _Los uniformados pensaron que se trataba de un asalto y acudieron inmediatamente a la residencia, pero se encontraron con una macabra escena adentro para la que no estaban completamente preparados._

 _Tobias Snape, de 38 años, y su esposa Eileen de 37, fueron hallados sin vida en diferentes partes de la casa familiar. Según el informe policial, el hombre habría sido degollado y apuñalado varias veces en el pecho mientras se relajaba en el sillón, y la mujer habría sido brutalmente apuñalada tanto en la espalda como en el pecho y estómago mientras dormía en el cuarto del matrimonio._

 _Lo más inquietante y horrendo de esta noticia es que el perpetrador de tal sangriento crimen se trata de nada menos que de el único hijo que tenía el matrimonio, de siete años de edad, quien después de volver de pedir dulces había regresado a casa, donde habría sufrido un brote psicótico y atacado a sus padres a sangre fría._

 _Según algunos vecinos que pudieron ser entrevistados, la familia en cuestión era algo disfuncional, su padre tenía problemas de alcoholismo e ira, y su madre era severamente maltratada por su marido, al igual que el pequeño, lo que pudo haberlo llevado a cometer un acto tan aberrante a tan temprana edad._

 _Hasta ahora lo único que se sabe es que el niño, siendo menor de edad y no teniendo ningún familiar conocido, fue llevado a una institución mental para ser interrogado y atendido por especialistas en problemas mentales que esperamos puedan brindarle la ayuda que tanto necesita._

 _El nombre del niño es Severus Snape..._

 **OH MY GOD!**

 **Nah, que iba a ser una sorpresa, si ya sabían que se trataba de él :3**

 **Así que aquí termina el one-shot, obviously, que soy tarada eh? xD así que si quieren —y que quede claro que no los estoy presionando para nada— pueden dejar su review con su opinión y decirme si les gustó o les pareció basura y debo ir a ocultarme bajo una roca y nunca volver a la superficie para ser vista por ojos humanos...**

 **Por favor no sean malitos n_n son la una de la mañana y a las siete tengo que salir a trabajar, y editar y publicar una historia es un completo dolor de ovarios xD**

 **Bye bye, H. C. :-)**


End file.
